


Hobbit Fanart

by lucife56



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56





	1. Say hello to Uncle Thorin

Fili and Kili as children with their uncle

 


	2. Thorin in the snow

 


	3. Fili sketch

 


	4. Once they were young too

Thorin, Dis and Frerin

 


	5. The king´s scars




	6. Dis: Princess in exile




	7. Grief- Dis




	8. Comfort-Dori




	9. Fire




	10. Charge!




	11. So, this is the end?




	12. Protect Uncle! Protect the King!




	13. Snow storm




	14. Sketchy Fili




	15. King's granchildren




	16. Fili Sketch




	17. Thorin smoking




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Fili again




	20. Bofur Dancing




	21. Dwalin




	22. Return of the King




	23. Wisdom - Balin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Behind a good king, there is wise counsel, but not always is heeded”


	24. New ideas

I'm open to requests


	25. Young Dis




	26. Snowfight (Tauriel and Kili)




	27. After battle (Everyone lives AU)




	28. Thorin x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria belongs to Snugsbunny (http://snugsbunnyfluff.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Dwarf and hobbit versions were done just for my amusement)


	29. Fili!




	30. Dis husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First design


	31. Father and son




	32. Fili and the barmaid




	33. Toymaker




	34. Thorin sketch




	35. Dwalin and Thorin




	36. Young King




	37. No valentine, just love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in this fantastic fanart: http://trasigpenna.tumblr.com/post/43027072513/kili-has-something-he-wants-to-ask-you


	38. Victorious King




	39. Steampunk (Fili)




	40. Sleeping puppy




	41. Magnetic Fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-dwarf army defeated by a magnet


	42. Steampunk Fili (2)




	43. Steampunk Thorin




	44. Steampunk Kili




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Steampunk Bofur




	47. Bard Sketch




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Kili sketch




	50. Steampunk Bifur




	51. Dis daughter of Durin




	52. Frerin




	53. Dis' wedding dress




	54. Steampunk Ori




	55. kili sketch




	56. Blacksmith




	57. Steampunk Dwalin




	58. Dance (Fili and Female Bilbo)




	59. The Queen under the Mountain




	60. Thorin sketch




	61. Fili sketch




	62. A smoke




	63. Dwarrowdam (oc)




	64. On the edge




End file.
